The Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) MBRS RISE Program has provided support for student research development over the past three years for all collegiate levels. The proposed RISE program will continue this support and establish activities in faculty development and institutional development. The goals of the proposed RISE program are to: 1) provide the opportunity for training, mentoring and involvement in high quality biomedical research for undergraduate, medical, and graduate students; 2) develop research and career enrichment activities that will actively develop the skills and preparedness of undergraduate and graduate students for a career in biomedical research; 3) provide activities and programs that will develop the research skills and preparedness of beginning and junior faculty for establishing independent research; 4) develop institutional capacity that will allow students to enhance their technical skills and knowledge in molecular biology and bioinformatics. To accomplish these goals, the following measurable objectives are proposed: 1) Provide research and training and experiences for undergraduate, medical, and graduate students; 2) Increase by 25% over the 4-year grant period, the number of minority predoctoral graduate students enrolled in the Biomedical Sciences Program at MSM; 3) Increase the number of minority students in the MPH programs involved in biomedical research projects by 30% over the 4-year grant period; 4) Increase the number of MBRS-RISE undergraduates enrolling in graduate programs by 50% over the 4-year grant period from a base of 25%; 5) Increase the number of students giving research presentations at national meetings by 20%; 6) Conduct four workshops and/or presentations that will improve the ability of beginning faculty to develop quality manuscripts and competitive research proposals; 7) Provide the opportunity for 3-4 beginning faculty to attend cutting-edge research techniques workshops or specialized scientific meetings that enhance their research capabilities; 8) Conduct a Cell and Molecular Biology Course that will provide 4-6 students per year with hands-on experience in cutting-edge molecular technologies; 9) Carry out an upgrade of equipment in the MBRS Research Information Technology Center that allow students and faculty to receive bioinformatics training. The long-term goal of these activities is to increase the overall numbers of minorities going on to doctoral programs, raise the number of minority MD's choosing academic/research careers, and to aid in the development of faculty at a minority institution.